


War and cigarretes

by Safiras



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), a mess, but happy, fucked up relationship with parents, they are goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: Demigod au that nobody asked for! angst with a happy ending.





	War and cigarretes

Peace, when it comes, doesn't always stay for too long. Usually, the twelve goddesses would start with a short debate about Sooyoung lack of commitment to Jiwoo and the older would just defend herself and say "my relationship with Jiwoo doesn't involve you putting your finger where it doesn't belong" and all the calm would go flying out the window when Sooyoung daughter with Olivia was mentioned. The poor girl who was down on earth could only sense that another war was coming.  
In times like this, all their children would be feeling excited for the moment to use all their power and weapons, all of them trained their whole life for events like this, for battles like this. Everyone had their nerves rising at the announcement of the war and apparently, the goddess had already chosen sides including their own children. Again, those who started the war were Sooyoung and Olivia, always suspicious and violent with each other, so were their respective kids, always involving themselves in fights on the camp, their only daughter in the middle of all this hostility.   
The true story behind the girl who held Olivia pride and Sooyoung disregard was a closing one night stand with a lot of desire and resentment by both sides. Olivia had just found out that her lover was going to propose to Jiwoo and looking forward to giving her a final chance she went to Sooyoung for peace and one last moment she found herself under the goddess of desire's charm. The said night Olivia promised that was going to be the last time she found herself feeling vulnerable for anyone and some months later a baby girl was born, she possessed the true copy of Sooyoung's beauty and still, her eyes were grey and lifeless just like Olivia's.  
Jiwoo never rejected the girl that reminded her of the unfaithful relationship she had built with Sooyoung, she actually got quite attached to the baby, just as it was assumed for the goddess of love and affection, she helped the bastard the best she could yet Sooyoung was ruthless with the small child, making her train until she passed out of exhaustion, forcing her to know all weapons she could master, pushing her through her limits and when the youngster was the age to be sent to camp were she was going to learn how to train, the girl was already the best hunter and killer Sooyoung could have ever trained. After all, she only trained so her mother could look at her face or say words to her, even if those were never nice or loving: "That is good but not enough"; "You are a disgrace to my name, stop crying and finish him already".  
Olivia never supported the way Sooyoung treated their child, she instead chose to be a loving mother, teaching the girl all she learned through the ages. The way she could feel and sense the enemy before the attacks, when it was right to strike, to see your opponent as a person, to think before going full force on someone, to protect yourself always and more importantly to trust no one. The girl was raised surrounded by the twelve goddesses of Eden, learning things from all of them: Haseul and Kahei taught her about strategies in war; Heejin and Hyunjin taught her about music and athletics; Jinsoul and Jungeun taught her about enjoying life; Yerim and Yeojin taught her about the youth and Chae Won and Jiwoo taught her about forgiveness and love. However her mothers taught her about anger and betrayal, those lessons she would never forget.   
Having a party in the name of the war wasn't probably the best idea, but when you gather Yeojin's daughters and Jinsoul children they really don't seem to mind or care about the moment, the only point is to have a good time before they start to kill each other over fights they can't really understand. So when a bunch of heavily trained and drunk teenagers receives an owl by the goddess of beauty herself, who never really minded a small party where her blonde kids can show themselves, they do get a little frightened because the only thing that says it is "stop doing stupid things and focus on the big prize".   
Haseul and Kahei heirs are already freaking out and starting to vanish inside their cabin, saying that they had already been warned and had no need of getting punished. Jungeun kids do get surprised and very quickly went to their red cabin while forgetting everything around them and playing with the little owl. The rest of the teenagers stayed for the party even if they're a little fearful, Yerim newest claimed child made everyone laugh and when they noticed the party was already running on free alcohol again. In little things such as this small party, they didn't realize how much they were questioning the goddesses powers over them.   
When a bunch of very angry cats came to them screaming, everyone knew it was time to end the party, everyone knew better than to question the Eden goddesses twice. Bitter looking Yeojin children went to their weirdly shaped cabin with toads chuckling around them and sad Yerim kids went to their purple cabin filled with mirrors. Already crying because they lost their last night out in this life Jinsoul kids went to their lake cabin and while gathering all the cats the Hyunjin children went to their bright yellow cabin. Talking and walking the Heejin and Jiwoo children went to their separate cabins, just as Chae Won teenagers forced Sooyoung stubborn kids to come with them and Olivia children were already insulting the rivals for being too slow and destroying the party.   
A girl stood behind, not really sure where she was going to sleep tonight, should she sleep in Sooyoung's cabin with those who made her feel the heat inside her blood or should she stay with Olivia children who made her taste her hunter blood? One more night the girl decided to settle down inside the forest before sleeping on the ground, she had once decided to make a cabin just for herself, "the bastard cabin" was how she called it but thinking about it now only makes her laugh.  
Being deep inside the forest makes her feel at ease, nothing felt like detecting everything she could manage to hear. Jiwoo used to say she had a wolf spirit inside of her and she needed to tame it so she could feel free, her mom Olivia told her that a long time ago when the goddesses were only infants she was bitten by a wolf and the Eden cured her that is why she should feel secure around people that were bound to earth. Her mother Sooyoung used to tell her that when the taste of mud and blood hits her mouth it is the time for her to raise herself with full strength because she was created from dirt and carnal desires.   
The instant she heard someone approaching her, she had already two feet on the ground and knife in hand ready for any type of conflict. It never occurred to her that it could be a fellow colleague, a Chae Won daughter was standing in front of her looking terrified and already with her hands up: "Look I'm not here to attack you or anything, I just want to smoke a cigarette okay?". That was the moment she noticed the pack of cigarettes in the girl's hand and the lighter in the other one: "I'm so sorry for jumping into you, I just came here every night for a smoke before going to bed, after all the war is driving me insane. Do you want one?".  
She had seen this Chae Won daughter before, not a very popular one like Sooyoung and Olivia's daughter but always with another kid or reading a mortal's book, she looked cute and seemed lovely but the other girl couldn't really trust anyone so close to war. Instead, her untrustful Sooyoung's DNA made her feel like she craved the other teen way too much for her liking, maybe it was really just the alcohol but blaming her mother was so much easier, so when she felt the usual so-called carnal desires everyone talks so much about in the goddess of lust cabin, she wonders what she can do about it. The said girl kept looking at her like she was waiting for an answer: "You know that those will kill you right, butterfly?".  
The girl laughed like a nymph and the wolf inside her growled wanting nothing more than to claim what was hers right here and right now: "After the war, I'll stop, right now it feels like a hope or a promise, you know? Reflect about it with me, when this war ends I will take care of myself and stop smoking, after all, I survived a fucking war! And then I will end all the books I left behind without proper endings in this camp".   
The young demigoddess responds with her usual confidence act: "What is the whole point of dying without fully knowing the end of the book? You should probably end those before the war, butterfly". The Chae Won child cracks another smile and says: "But that is no fun, Wolfie. Plus I always felt like a prey here, never the hunter or the killer-type, so I had to find a way to entertain myself while teens like you go around pretending that you are gods".  
Looking at the smoking teen right now the silver eyed girl can see why she was claimed as a Chae Won's daughter, they had the same way of seeing life always bright and smooth, making music about everything and founding a beautiful element in the boring life they had: "Don't you imagine that life has more to offer than this, wolf girl?". Another cigarette fog was formed between them: "Don't you believe that people deserve a second chance? I believe that they do, and I do include us down here. We need to have the chance to be whoever we fucking want to be, not just toys for selfish goddesses that can't resolve things like adults". A thunder cracks in the sky, the goddesses are paying attention to them and they are not enjoying the view.  
This girl was something she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she was intense like no other son of Chae Won she has ever met, no even like the goddess herself. Who she taught she was to just insult her mother like that? What was she thinking? Was she thinking at all? People like them, Chae Won's and Sooyoung's, don't usually go well together, everything is arduous with different thoughts and diverse ways of seeing life, people like them aren't supposed to feel aroused for each other.   
Everything felt off the place when the other girl finished her cigarette, they kept staring at each other waiting for the next move, just like in a battle everything was so intimate and Olivia's child could feel her wolf vibrating with the anticipation of tasting someone new, even though this time she wasn't really sure if the other girl was going to slap or caress her face, and then, in a blink of an eye without her fully noticing what happened she was being kissed by the mysterious Chae Won's daughter.  
Their kiss was natural and itself alone questioned everything the girl was prepared for her whole life. She really never tasted the uncertainty so close, even when she decided to escape from Eden alone and got herself a new pair of scars in her body as a reminder of her mistake, or when she had enough and challenged Sooyoung, finishing the match with Haseul making a bandage over her shameful new shoulder bruise.   
The circumstance is that she always got a taste for this kind of rush and soon enough she found herself crushing the other girl's body into a tree, both girls so lost in each other and not recalling anything precisely at all. The urge state she found herself in it wasn't foreign to her, the Chae Won's daughter was beautiful and hearing the moan she gave out when Sooyoung's daughter kissed her neck was more than enough to make her wolf inside roar and feel at ease.   
For once she didn't think about war and her parents' constant arguments, either about the fact that she only wanted to feel embraced inside her household, or the point that she never once had a real pack. She let herself feel at loose with the dangerous woman in front of her, who was moaning her name like it was the last time they saw each other, everything inside of her felt balanced and at peace. Maybe this was what she was good at doing, what she was born to do, to satisfy her carnal desires.   
The other girl stopped them when her hands had just made their way inside the others skirt, not knowing what happened she looked at the whimpering girl in her arms. The girl was the most perfect vision she ever had the liberty of gazing at, even Eden couldn't be on the same level as this Chae Won's daughter.   
"When this war is over we will continue this, think of it as my promise to you, just like I promised myself to those books ending. So please try not to be the hero and die out there? I really intend on knowing you right.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading! Xoxo Safiras.


End file.
